The Moon Shines Again
by thiefqueenbakura17
Summary: Xemnas and Saix have feelngs for each other. What happens when they find out? MXM; Xemsai


**AN: So I wrote this WAYYY back when, so it's probably NOT all that good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

><p><strong>Xemnas<strong>

_Stupid paperwork, _I thought. _Takes up all of my time._

I sat in my office, doing that paperwork that was like a mountain on my oak desk, dreading it all. I wished Saix was here, he could keep my mind stable and away from this seemingly useless paperwork. As the door opened, I looked up hopefully, but it was only Xaldin.

"Superior?"

"Yes III?"  
>"Demyx and Zexion are hanging from the ceiling again, and I think it was Xigbar that put them there."<p>

"Hmm, are you sure that wasn't of their own accord?" I said with a chuckle. "And by the way, aren't you and Xigbar...?" Xaldin knew what I meant by my pause.

"Umm...I-I'll go ask Axel or Luxord instead." he said with a blushing face and while leaving.

I chuckled quietly at the look on Xaldins' face, and then I became sulky again, thinking about how I, The Superior, didn't have anyone to 'love' as it is called. Yes, I, well, **loved **Saix, but he, the man that almost never showed any emotion, couldn't ever feel the same for me, his master.

* * *

><p><strong>Saix<strong>

"Damn it Xaldin! Why couldn't you have asked Axel or something?" I shouted.

_Stupid windboy. You know never to bother me._

I returned to what I was doing, praying that Xaldin didn't see what I was writing when he barged into my room like an idiot. It was a love note, a love note to, well, Xemnas.

Yeah sure, I guess you could say that I loved Xemnas. I would have loved him, if I had a heart. Demyx said we did, weird kid. I guess we could call this feeling a very strong want for Xemnas. But, everyone, including myself, knew that Xemnas couldn't feel the same for his second-in-command, me. Although, being me, I have the courage to give this to Xemnas. I can only hope that he doesn't hate me for life now.

_At least I have nothing to lose. _I think as I slide the note under Xemnas' office door and run like there was no tomorrow. There. I had done it. Now I wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Xemnas<strong>

"Fuck me sideways, why do I get myself into these messes!" I said.

Yes, I was in the shower, once again thinking about Saix. Damn I wanted him more than anything. I wanted his perfect pale body, and as I usually imagined it, silky blue hair, and that scar, which I found strangely sexy. I knew I had to have him, or I would drive myself mad.

I got out of the shower, my long silver hair hanging in wet strands, and a red towel covering me. I walked into my office, and by the door, I noticed a sky blue envelope with a crescent moon seal. As I was filled with curiosity, I picked it up, and upon reading it started grinning, then giggling with happiness.

To My Beloved Superior,  
>I don't know if you have ever noticed, but you are one of the most beautiful, well, Nobody I have ever seen. And...well I'd like to, well, be together more often. Please forgive me,<br>Saix.

I needed to find my Saix.

* * *

><p><strong>Saix<strong>

Shit shit shit what have I done? Xemnas might even kick me out now! Ahh, great.

But as I saw Xemnas exit the shower room, as scared as I was about him finding my very poorly written love note, I couldn't help but notice that...perfectly sculpted...tan...body...his amazing silver hair that light just danced off of... he was absolutely perfect, in my eyes. I snuck up to Xemnas' office door, and I saw him holding my note, and grinning. Not a grin like he thought something was funny, but like he was...happy about something. I gathered up all of the courage I had left, and pushed open the door.

"S-Superior?"

"Yes, my beautiful Saix...?"

With those words, Xemnas had me in his arms, and he told me everything he had ever thought about me. How he found my 'X' scar sexy, EVERYTHING.

"'X' for Xemnas...", I said with a smile.

"You're mine, Saix. And I am yours. Forever."

I was still aware of Xemnas only being in a towel, but it didn't bother me anymore. All I knew was that I wanted to feel my body against his. Xemnas seemed to be thinking along the same lines as I. As soon as I had slipped the leather from my skin, Xemnas had slid off my pants, and got in a good look of me, and I saw his beautiful golden eyes widen with a look of want. I longed to get an eyefull of him, but he beat me to it, and slid the towel off.

Oh my God. He was every bit as perfect as I'd fantasized for so long. At that moment, I couldn't hold my want in anymore. I dropped to my knees in awe at what I saw.

"Ahh...Xem-Xemnas...Superior, um, you're per-perfect. Beautiful, actually."

"Well thank you Saix, but I must say that I think you're more perfect than I. And now, forever, I am Xemnas. Only you can call me that."

I smiled at Xemnas, my Xemnas. Only mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Xemnas<strong>

Ha! Yes yes yes yes! Saix returned the feelings! I couldn't believe it, it was more than I had ever hoped to have with him. I also couldn't believe my eyes when I **saw**Saix. Because of the paleness of him, he seemed to glow under the light, his bright blue hair cascading down his shoulders, and his yellow eyes shining. My wildest fantasies were getting ready to come true, I could feel it.

I pushed all of that stupid paperwork off of my desk, just because, well, we would need the space. I looked into Saixs' eyes, and was immediately lost in those mesmerizing yellow eyes, and I knew he was lost in mine. I placed my hands into his, and planted a kiss on my Diviners pale lips. Saix took his hands out of mine and wrapped his arms around my neck. He broke the kiss, and whispered words in my ear that I knew took a lot of courage to say.

"Take me Xemnas."

I happily obliged. I took his lips into mine again, and I guided my Diviner to my desk.

**Saix**

I parted the kiss and took in the sight of my naked Superior. I slid down his tan legs onto my knees. My master, my one and only. I've given my life for him. My heart, mind, and soul, minus the heart. I looked up at him through a curtain of blue hair and slid his long, throbbing member into my mouth. Xemnas moaned a 'Yes', and that gave me the cue to go even further with this. I licked from the bottom of his length to the top, just like a puppy. I felt his hand on the back of my head and his heavy breathing from the stimulation. I remember the feeling of love. I know it's a lot like what I feel now.

I couldn't take it anymore. I needed Xemnas, and I could tell that he needed me as well. I licked all the way up his body to his lips, which I took into mine again. While we were still locked in a kiss, Xemnas pulled me to his desk, and I lay on my back on top of it. Xemnas ran his hands up my pale legs and up to my hair, then forcing his still erect member into my opening.

Yes, this was it. This was the feeling of love I used to feel. I felt like I actually had a heart. And maybe I did. Maybe Demyx was right, we all did have hearts. How could we not, with feelings like this?

Xemnas started out slowly, so as I did not feel any pain. Nevertheless, it still stung a bit. Eventually, it started to feel better, so I gave Xemnas an indication to keep going. Xemnas started thrusting faster and faster, and all of a sudden he hit that spot that made me see stars.  
><strong><br>**"Ahh, Xemnas...Xemnas!" I moaned.

Xemnas grinned seductively, and then his face held a look of pure bliss, a sure sign that he was getting ready to orgasm, as I was also very close.

I knew he'd hit his when he started going even faster than before, so I knew I wasn't far behind. I could feel his warmness inside of me, and then it set me off. I moaned his name even louder than before. I was covered in sweat, glowing in the light.

We were tired, but we weren't near done. Xemnas lifted me off the desk, and stood me up. He got down on his knees and put my now erect member into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it, hitting every stimulating spot. He was an expert at this, it seemed. It really was love I was experiencing, giving everything to Xemnas. It was a while before we stopped. We only did, because we were so exhausted from the 'nights' work'. If we could have, we certainly would have kept going.

My dreams came true tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Xemnas<strong>

Saix was amazing. That's all there was to it. He was the only lover I'd ever had, yet I knew that no one else could ever satisfy me as much as Saix could. And did.

"Saix, my beautiful Diviner..." I said as we snuggled in my bed, "We don't have hearts, but-"

Saix cut me off. "Actually, I do believe we have hearts. Demyx seems certain that we do, and now I think he's right. If we didn't, how could I have loved you like I did tonight? Like I have for a while? How could you have loved me?"

"-I love you, Saix. Yes, I guess you and Demyx are right, maybe we only have the ability to love. We have to, after tonight, and what Demyx and Zexion get into..."

What I felt tonight, was more than I was sure I'd ever felt, even in my past life.

Tonight, I found life.

* * *

><p><strong>Saix<strong>

Xemnas and I snuggled close in bed, our hearts returning to normal. We lay there, Xemnas holding me in his arms, and I stroking his beautiful face.

"I love you Saix."

"And I love you, my Xemnas."

Xemnas, my purpose, my heart, my mind, my soul...my life.

It had been the perfect day.

The moon was shining again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review pleaseeee :D -Bakura<strong>


End file.
